


Savior

by seb_the_owl



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, not really sorry, oh god I'm SORRY, please don't side eye me after reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_the_owl/pseuds/seb_the_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praxis runs into Deimos two years after the war. Praxis senses that Deimos needs something and he's just the guy to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big big props to asocialconstruct for being my bad ass beta. I wrote this because it's something I wanted to read, but couldn't find, so I thought, 'what the hell'.
> 
> Praxis = George  
> Deimos = Aleks (stole this from elisetales, the name just fits him, I think.)

George slowly paced in his living room. It was almost 7:28 and Aleks said he’d be there right at 7:30. The large fighter sat down on his couch and picked up a fishing magazine, opening it to a random page. He stared at it blankly before throwing it down on the coffee table and standing back up, huffing at himself for being so nervous

 _Get it together, man! This isn’t your first sub._ George straightened out his black v-neck t-shirt and then went to adjust his eye patch in a mirror by the kitchen. _Yeah, not my first sub, but this is Deimos and I don’t want to fuck this up._

Aleks, as he was known now, never stayed in one place very long, preferring to move from colony to colony taking jobs as he found them instead of settling down. With Cain off playing house with Abel, Aleks seemed lost. George felt that if he screwed this up, Aleks would just pick up and move off to the next colony and he’d never hear from him again.

It was just serendipitous good luck that he ran into him at his local bar three nights ago, learning about where Aleks had been in the two years since they were discharged. Later that same night, three drunks in the alley outside the bar thought that the smaller fighter would be an easy target. Aleks could have taken one or two easily, but three was pushing it. George didn’t entirely mind coming to the rescue since he hadn’t been in a good fight since he was released from Fleet.

George was about to get into another argument with his sub-conscious when the door bell rang. He quickly ran his hands through his hair and huffed out another breath. With two strides he was at the door and swung it open, Aleks standing there with a small smile on his face. He didn’t look all that different in the two years since the war ended. Those big beautiful eyes were still half covered by a thick lock of jet black hair and his body was still slim, if not a bit on the skinny side.

George unconsciously ran his gaze from Aleks' face, down to his green button-up shirt, black leather jacket and slim jeans and then back up. Aleks looked good—really good, in fact—in civies. George had seen him at the bar in street clothes but it had been dark so he didn’t get to appreciate Aleks out of Alliance regulation wear.

“Hey, Praxis,” said Aleks in a smooth voice.  At the bar, Aleks had explained how he had used his VA medical benefits and some of his inheritance money from his father to fix his voice. He didn’t miss the slow inspection he received from George and his smirk spread into a full smile.

“Hi, uh, come on in.” George coughed, embarrassed at being caught, and stepped back to let Aleks walk in. _Smooth move George, why don’t you molest him with your eyes some more! “_ And really, it’s George now.”

The smaller fighter looked around his comrade’s small open-plan bungalow and nodded. “Ok, George.” Aleks slowly annunciated George’s name playfully. “Nice place.”

George shut the door and walked over to Aleks. “Thanks, it’s not much, but it’s enough for what I need.” George said as he held out his hand, “Can I take your coat?”

Aleks shucked off the leather jacket and handed it to George. As George walked to the coat tree, Aleks walked to the kitchen island and started absently playing with an apple. “So, um…” He bit his lip as he considered his next words, staring down at the apple. “Do I need to like, sign something? Like a contract?” 

George turned back from the coat tree and shook his head with a small chuckle, walking over to where Aleks was standing. He placed both his hands on Aleks’ shoulders, turned him around, and dipped his head. George slowly ran his hands up the backs of Aleks’ arms. “No, nothing like that. Are you still good with what we talked about?”

Immediately after the fight in the alley, Aleks shoved George against the wall and fell to his knees, placing them on the top of George’s boots. Around them, the drunks they had just fought were unconscious or still moaning on the ground. It wasn’t until Aleks had George’s jeans unzipped and was reaching inside his boxers that George realized what he was doing.

_“No, Aleks, you don’t have to do this…” George breathed heavily and pushed Aleks’ hands away. While his dick was very disappointed in this turn of events, George grabbed Aleks under the arms and hauled him up then dragged him out of the alley._

George told himself he was _not_ Cain. He wouldn’t take from Aleks when he was at his weakest but the wounded look he received when he brushed off Aleks’ advances made George feel guilty. It was on the walk home that George decided to tell Aleks about his Dom service. Aleks all but jumped him then and there wanting to go to George’s place that night. Again, George’s dick was disappointed when he gave Aleks instructions to think about what he wanted and that they would discuss it the next day over coffee.

Aleks nodded. “Yes, I still want this,” he breathed, lifting his head to look George in the eyes.

“Good.” George grasped and lifted Aleks’ hands and kissed each one at the knuckles. Aleks blushed and sucked in a breath.  George smirked and leaned closer to Aleks, noses almost touching. “I promise you’ll enjoy it,” he murmured causing Aleks to give a shy smirk.

George started walking backwards toward the bedroom. “Anything you need to do before we get started?” Aleks shook his head ‘no’ and let himself be led into George’s bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, George let go of Alex, shut the door and hit the dimmer switch.

“Come here.” George beckoned and Aleks stepped closer to him. George leaned down and planted a slow kiss on Aleks’ lips and moved his hands up the smaller man’s back. Aleks’ tense body stared to relax as he opened his mouth up to George, teasing George’s tongue with his own. The kiss quickly turned more passionate, with each man getting lost in each other, tongues licking and teeth nipping at lips.

This was the first time George had had the chance to really kiss Aleks, to taste him. That is of course, if he didn’t count that one quick peck he received from Aleks during a Christmas party on the _Sleipnir_. Compared to this kiss, that peck could have very well been from his Ma. Aleks lifted his hands and placed them on George’s hips, threading his fingers through the belt loops, gripping loosely.

George reluctantly pulled back and whispered into Aleks' lips, “Take off my shirt.”

Aleks obeyed and George lifted his arms up over his head to help. Aleks tossed the shirt off to the side and ran his hands down George’s chest, lightly brushing his nipples. “Mmm…” George moaned. He leaned into the touch and let Aleks explore his broad, bare chest and abdomen. George had wanted Aleks since Fleet and the reality of having the small fighter in his bedroom was enough to fill his cock. Leaning his head down, George lightly kissed Aleks’ throat, moving aside his collar with his hand. Swallowing and closing his eyes, Aleks put his hands back on George’s hips.

“Now, take off your clothes and sit on the bed.” breathed George. It took all his willpower not to just throw Aleks on the bed and rip his clothes off for him.

Aleks took a step back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. George took this break from touching Aleks to adjust himself. At the time, wearing comfortable jeans seemed like a good idea, but now they felt a little too tight. Facing George, but looking at George’s naked chest, Aleks’ slowly removed his jeans, underwear and shoes.

The slow pace gave George time to gaze at every bit of Aleks as it was revealed. In Fleet, there was no time or space for modesty, everyone saw everyone’s business, and this wasn’t the first time George had seen Aleks naked. This was the first time, though, that he really had the chance to look over Aleks’ slim body and all the scars that marred it. The small fighter’s body was still toned, like Aleks still kept up with his Fighter training regimen and he was already half hard when he sat down on the bed.  

Aleks put his hands in his lap, unsure what to do next and George grabbed a pair of leather cuffs from a side table. “Lift your arms, please.”

Aleks lifted his arms and watched George attach the leather cuffs onto his wrists in fascination. “Feel alright?” Aleks flexed his hands nodded. Even with his voice fixed, he was reluctant to talk, years of hiding in the shadows overriding the fact that it no longer hurt to speak.

George cupped Aleks’ chin in his hand and tilted his head up, forcing eye contact. “Good, now scoot back onto the bed and lay down, boy.” George ordered with a stern but even voice.

Aleks shivered at the pet name. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered and did as he was told.

George ‘mmm’d’ and followed him up on the bed. The idea to call him Daddy and not Master, or Sir had all been Aleks’ and George nearly fainted when he suggested it. He had never wanted to play that sort of game before, but with Aleks it just felt right. Something about Aleks made George want to protect him. Save him from Cain, save him from the cruel world, save him from himself. Save Aleks like George couldn’t save his navigator.

George took one of Aleks’ arms, lifted it to the slatted headboard and connected it to a ring there. He did the same with the other arm. George sat back and looked down on his charge for the night. The scars stood out against Aleks’ pale skin, each one a dark tale of Aleks' past.

“You look so beautiful like this,” George said, as he ran his hands down Aleks' arms and chest, lightly touching the scars as he went. Some of them looked new and it caused George to frown. As Aleks looked up at him with large eyes, George moved to straddle his hips. George started by giving Aleks another kiss, this one slow and controlled, then moved his lips slowly down the smaller fighters jaw line, planting small kisses as he went. With his tongue, he teased the sensitive spot behind and a little below Aleks’ ear. Aleks moaned and pulled on his restraints trying to push up on the warm body above him.

George responded by biting Aleks on the area where the neck meets the shoulder. He then moved down his collarbone, licking a trail to his chest. When George arrived at Aleks’ chest, right above his heart, he bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

“Oh God…” Aleks groaned and tossed his head back. He pulled on the restraints, defining his bicep muscles.

George licked the area and sat back a bit to admire his handy work. He didn’t break the skin, but it would bruise spectacularly. A small smirk crossed his face as he fingered the mark. _That’s how you mark someone, Cain._

He leaned back down and laved attention to each of Aleks’ nipples with his tongue. On his way down to the fighter’s stomach, George pinched the now slick nipples forcefully.

Aleks grunted loudly and arched up suddenly at the assault. George raised an eyebrow and filed that tidbit of information away for another time.

He continued down until he was hovering over Aleks’ now hard cock, the tip wet with precome. “Boy, do you want me to suck you…” George fondled Aleks’ balls, rubbing his thumb over his perineum, “…or do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?”

Aleks took a second to think, but only a second. “Su-suck me…” he swallowed, “…please, Daddy, I need to feel you.”

Smiling and lowering his head, George licked just the tip of Aleks’ leaking cock. Aleks spread his legs wider and George settled more comfortably between them. He took Aleks’ whole cock in his mouth, starting slow, just taking a little in at a time, teasing the tip of Aleks’ dick with his tongue. When Aleks started to thrust up into his mouth, George took him all the way to the shaft, the head hitting the back of George’s throat.

The sound of the restraints clinking and Aleks moaning spurred George on. Without stopping, George reached under Aleks and grabbed a handful of his ass in each hand and cradled him as he continued to deep throat his sub. Aleks was the perfect size for George – not too big, not too small and thick at the base. He took a moment to stick out his tongue and lick Aleks’ balls when he had him completely swallowed down. Aleks gave a strangled whimper and George felt his sub’s balls start to pull up, tight to his body.

George pulled his mouth off of Aleks’ dick and gripped the base hard with his right hand, “Don’t you dare come, boy.”  
  
No reply came from Aleks except his heavy breathing, a sign he was trying to stop his impending orgasm and get back under control. George had no doubt Aleks could come twice in one night, but he also knew if he forced Aleks to wait, it could be a much more intense release. Also, the thought of his cock deep inside Aleks when Aleks came made George’s cock twitch.

George lifted his left hand and laid two sharp smacks to Aleks’ outer thigh. “Did you hear me?” he said sternly.  
  
Aleks yelped and took a few moments to reply and in those moments, George was afraid he’d gone too far. Sure, they had talked this all out, but once you’re in the moment, you don’t really know what you can take. He knew Aleks could handle it, but George wanted this to be a good experience – for the both of them.

Aleks swallowed and lifted his head to look at George, but not make eye contact. “Yes Praxis…Daddy,” he whimpered.

George groaned and licked a line up Aleks’ red and incredibly swollen dick before crawling up his body to give him a passionate kiss. Aleks sucked George’s bottom lip into his mouth, making the larger fighter moan loudly. Again, his inner-self was screaming at him to just rip off his jeans and slam into Aleks, plan be damned. 

With a couple stabilizing breaths, George looked down onto Aleks’ round face. “I love how you're giving yourself to me, Aleks. Now let’s see what else you can take, hm?” Aleks nodded as George gave him a kiss on each cheek and got up to select an object from the top of his dresser.

“You ever use one of these, boy?” George stepped up to the side of the bed and made a show of lubing up an anal plug. Aleks’ eyes got wide and he nodded enthusiastically, not trusting his newly fixed voice.

George smirked at his sub’s enthusiasm and moved between Aleks’ legs. He lifted one leg, propped it over his shoulder and gently nudged the fighter’s hole with the toy. A restrained whimper came from above him.

“What is it boy?” he asked as he circled Aleks’ entrance with the tip of the toy and pushed it in about an inch.

“Please, Daddy, oh God please…” Aleks clenched and unclenched his bound hands, his toes scrunching in the sheets. George answered by pushing the plug slowly into Aleks. Seeing his sub’s hole stretch and the toy disappearing inside him sent a thrill up George’s spine. A loud breathy moan escaped from Aleks when the widest part of the plug pushed through.

“Good boy, just a bit more.” George’s voice was rough but firm. Once the plug was fully seated, George stood and took off his own pants and underwear, hissing as his hard cock was finally freed from its denim prison. Folding and placing them on a chair in the corner, he turned to see the other fighter’s hungry, half-lidded expression staring at George’s very obvious arousal. George’s cock was rock hard, and almost purple at the tip, precome glinting in the soft light. He then climbed on the bed and straddled Aleks’ chest, his large cock hard and inches from his sub's face.  
  
“Suck it.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Aleks had his warm mouth around George’s dick. He couldn’t get the whole thing in, but he did wonders with the part he could. George let him explore with his mouth for a bit and then slid a hand into Aleks’ black hair. He didn’t push or pull, just kept it there for guidance and because he felt the need to be grounded with his sub at that moment.

All through the war and being stationed on the _Sleipnir_ , he thought Deimos was cute, adorable really, with a deadly streak a mile wide. He stayed away though, because due to Cain’s influence, Deimos was very untouchable. He felt the same about Abel too, but he had long let that infatuation go. Well, at least enough to be able to see him on the street and not want to scoop him up and steal him away.

Looking down at Deimos—no, Aleks—George thought he was beautiful in his need. The small fighter’s needs for approval and for punishment were two of the things that made him an easy pawn for Cain. George wanted to give Aleks that on Aleks’ terms. He was brought back to the present with the lewd slurping sounds of Aleks sucking his cock. A few quick thrusts into the warm mouth surrounding his dick and George started to feel a tightening in his balls. George realized if he didn’t stop, this would all be over too soon. This time he did grip the other fighter’s dark hair and pulled sharply, “Stop, boy.” 

Aleks’ licked his lips and looked up at George, slightly wounded. “Did I do something wrong Daddy?” George shook his head and scooted back until he was lying chest to chest with his sub using his elbows to prop himself up. He hissed a little as their erections came into contact with each other.

“No, the opposite really,” He reached up and grasped Aleks’ bound wrists and ran a thumb along where the leather met skin. “That felt really good and we needed to stop or we won’t get to the really fun part.” George leaned down and gave Aleks a kiss, tasting himself as he ran his tongue across Aleks’ own.

Aleks moaned even louder, whether from the kiss or from anticipation, George didn’t know. He reached up to Aleks’ wrists and unbound one of them. “Flip over and get on your knees and elbows.” George commanded. Aleks did as he was told, the swivel hook connecting his wrist to the bed letting him rotate smoothly. Once he was over and settled, George reattached the cuff and ran his hands down Aleks back and stopped at his ass and squeezed hard, spreading the cheeks apart.

“I’m going to make this ass so red, boy,” George murmured, the heat of his desire coming through his voice.  
  
A whimper escaped out of Aleks before he cold stop it and he dropped his head. A soft leather flogger lay on top of George’s dresser and he reluctantly left the bed to retrieve it. He ran the dark purple leather tendrils through his fingers and walked back to the bed. George placed just the very tips of the fringe on Aleks’ neck and slowly drug them down his spine to his ass. With a shudder, Aleks let out a high pitched moan and arched his back.

“Oh, looks like you really want this. Ever had one of these used on you?”

“No,” it was said in a harsh whisper, almost sounding like Aleks’ old voice.

George removed the dangling flogger from his ass and then gave Aleks a loud smack to his right cheek. “No, what, boy?” he admonished.

Aleks yelped with surprise at the correction. “No, Daddy.”

“That’s better.” George stepped back and pulled the plug out a bit and pushed it back in Aleks’ ass, fucking him with it. Aleks buried his face into his own bicep and moaned. “Now, you remember your safe words, right?” He wanted to make damn sure that Aleks knew how to stop this if he wanted. He stopped his ministrations with the toy.

“Yes Daddy, Cardinal to stop everything.” Aleks turned his head to look at George, to let him know that he fully understood.

George nodded and lifted the flogger. “Good, now get ready.” Aleks turned back and clenched his fists in the sheets. George rolled his shoulder and then let fly with the flogger for one hit against Aleks’ ass. It wasn’t particularly hard, just a warm up to see how Aleks would react. Aleks started to call out but stopped himself, clamping his mouth into a thin line and breathing harshly through his nose. George walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed Aleks’ hair and lifted his head up. “I want to hear every sound you have for me, boy. You are not allowed to hold back, understand?” Aleks nodded and George released him, moving back to the end of the bed.

He then released a series of six hits down Aleks’ ass and thighs, three on each side, and each slap of the tails was followed by a small cry from the smaller fighter.  A slightly pink ass and Aleks’ mewling cries were George’s reward. George wrapped a hand around his own cock, gave it a few tugs and ran the fingers of the hand holding the flogger down across the marks covering Aleks’ ass.

“Now, let’s see if you can take six more.” George grunted and laid down the same pattern, but this time going up his thighs and buttocks instead of down. This time, with each pass with the flogger, Aleks cried out louder and George delighted in every sound he made, each one a gift from the normally silent fighter. George put the flogger down on the bed and knelt down and planted small kisses on the red welts on Aleks’ ass and thighs. None of the marks would bruise, but they would sting quite a while. George touched the plug and pushed on it as he licked at Aleks' balls. Aleks’ legs spread wider, his hands clenched and he panted heavily, like he just got done running a marathon.

Just as he was about to get up and move on, Aleks begged, “More, oh please Daddy, give me some more…” Well, if George wasn’t hard already, he definitely was now. He reached under and between Aleks’ legs and gripped his hard and leaking cock firmly.

“Oh? Does my boy think he can handle a few more?” George gave Aleks a few strong strokes and released him. He stood back up and grabbed the flogger off the bed. If Aleks thought he could take more, George was going to give him more. A grouping of four hits down each side had Aleks sobbing and crying out, gulping for air. He then collapsed his upper body on the bed leaving his ass up and on full display for George. The large fighter threw the flogger away and quickly dropped to his knees, but this time it was to slowly remove the plug.

“You did so, so good boy. You took more than I thought you would.” George had to slow himself down. He didn’t want to hurt his sub (beyond what his sub wanted, of course), but he didn’t want to leave Aleks wanting and his own cock was straining. The plug slipped free and he placed it on a towel on the floor to be taken care of later.

He grabbed a condom and lube that he’d hidden under the bed and quickly slipped it on and lubricated himself. He stood up and positioned the head of his cock at Aleks’ entrance. The plug had done its job and George slowly, but easily slipped into Aleks’ tight, hot, willing body. Aleks and George moaned in tandem as he fully sheathed himself, George’s head falling back.

“Oh Aleks, you're still so tight. So good.” George pulled slowly out and pushed slowly back in. His hands found purchase on the fighter’s slim hips and he stared up a slow rhythm.

“So warm…and taking all of me.” George knew he wasn’t small. He never realized he was above average in the dick department until he was in basic and was catcalled all around the base after taking a group shower.

Aleks propped himself up and spread his legs wider. “Harder. Please Daddy…Praxis, I can take it...ngh, harder…” Aleks pushed back on George’s cock as if to emphasize his request.

George leaned down and bit down on the back of Aleks’ neck as he gave a harsh thrust forward, and then another causing Aleks to gasp loudly with each thrust. George released his bite and then picked up his pace until it was almost brutal, his thighs slapping against the red welts. He spit on his hand and reached down to grip his sub’s cock.

“You going to come for me, boy?” he grunted as he set up a pattern with his thrusting cock and his jerking hand. He felt Aleks tighten up and then give out a loud shuddering cry as George’s hand was covered with the smaller fighters warm come.

It was only a few more moments and thrusts before George himself felt his balls clench and he too released into his sub’s relaxing body. George grunted loudly and then stilled, breathing heavily. Aleks had collapsed on the bed again and George pulled out, careful with the condom. He quickly moved to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grabbed a few things, returning to the bed. George removed the leather restraints from Aleks’ wrists and laid him on his stomach.

“Baby, you were so good.” He cooed, and took a warm wash cloth and ran it down Aleks’ crack and over his entrance. Then another cloth traveled down over the welts and back up. George slowly rolled Aleks over and wiped the drying come from his stomach and groin. The fighter's eyes were closed tight and tear tracks were running down the sides of his face. George discarded the cloth and took Aleks’ wrists one by one, kissing the slightly reddened skin and rubbing down his arms. After he was satisfied his sub’s body was taken care of, George laid down next to him and gathered him in his arms. 

With a rough hand, George cradled Aleks’ face and brushed away one of the tear tracks with his thumb. This is where he wanted to get Aleks, to a place where he could release a bit of his inner turmoil and just let go. A kiss to Aleks’ hair and the small fighter snuggled up to him.

“Thank you, Praxis. That was amazing.” Aleks sniffed and sighed and reached up a hand to lazily trace his fingers over the edges of George’s eye patch. The feeling of the small fingers touching the patch made George stiffen, but when Aleks’ hand dropped to George’s chest, he relaxed. Years had passed, but George still wasn’t comfortable with the glaring reminder of how he had failed his navi. Aleks’ breathing stared to get slower and deeper.

“Anytime Aleks, anytime.” George mumbled, rubbing his lips over the dark hair and he inhaled the sent of his fellow fighter. He decided that this needed to happen again, that Aleks was too special to let go. It wasn’t soon after he followed Aleks into slumber, all the while plotting the next scene between the two and trying to figure out how to get Aleks back into his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to thank a-social-construct for beta-ing this bad boy. One of these days I'll learn what Passive/Active Verb means.
> 
> No Daddy kink in this one! But still some smutty smut smut for youse.

Chill, whistling air whipping between buildings forced George to hunch deeper into his standard issue winter Alliance jacket. It had snowed the night before, leaving the trees dusted, the sidewalk mushy, and the air crisp. George had hoped that the soggy walk from the bus station to the diner would help him put his thoughts together, but another brisk blast of air made him think that maybe he should have gotten a cab.

He had awoken after that amazing night of domination, perfect submission, and sexual bliss to an empty bed. Surprise wasn’t one of the emotions that sprang to mind as George ran his hand over the indent in the sheets where Aleks had slept; no, it was disappointment. He'd fully expected Aleks to slip out in the morning, but the reality of it had hit him harder than he would have liked.

Two weeks had passed and George had all but given up on ever seeing Aleks again. He was positive that Aleks got what he wanted and enjoyed the surrender of being under George’s control, but if Aleks didn’t want to be found, he could disappear into thin air.

It was because of this, on the first day of the third week, George was shocked to find a message from Aleks on his comm when he arrived home from his job at the steel mill. In the vid message, Aleks said he wanted to meet up. All the feelings that George had tried to push back down into a dark corner of his heart came bubbling up when he saw that floppy hair and those light colored eyes.

The site of the meeting loomed ahead, one neon sign flickering in the window, a bright beacon in the darkness, announcing that the diner was open for business. A thick cloud of warmed air formed in front of George’s face as he blew out a breath and pushed open the heavy glass door.

His eyes first landed on a sign that cheerfully stated, “Please have a seat!” and he did as it suggested. The place was brightly lit, but abandoned, save for two old-timers sitting at the bar, sipping coffee. Just as he removed his coat and settled into a booth, heavy boots stomped towards his table. He looked up just in time to acknowledge the waiter when he silently sucked in a quick breath.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Cain sneered.  “If it isn’t Cyclops.” He thumped a water pitcher on the table, some of its contents spilling over onto the table.

Of all the diners in the colony, he just had to come to the one where Cain worked. George knew that Cain and Abel lived in the same colony that he did, but with Colony 9 being one of the larger settlements, he never thought he’d run into them.

George got over his initial shock quick and smirked up at Cain. “Nice to see you too. I see the gypsy circus let you go?” He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he saw Cain press his lips together in agitation.

“Keep it up horseface, I can have you thrown out you know. What are you doing here anyway?” Cain barked as he dug into his black half-apron and threw down a set of silverware wrapped in a paper napkin. Even if Cain was pissed, he still needed to do his job.

“He’s meeting me,” spoke a clear voice from Cain’s right. Cain turned quickly and regarded Aleks with a questioning look as the slim man settled into the booth. Cain’s head whipped from Aleks to George and then back to Aleks.

To George’s dismay, Cain sat himself down in the seat next to Aleks and turned to face him, dropping an arm over the back of the booth.

“What’s going on Myshonok? You fucking Patches now?” Cain said, almost conversationally, like he was asking about the weather. George snorted and Cain shot him a dirty look, while Aleks looked down and faintly blushed.

Just as Aleks was about to reply, a heavily accented voice bellowed from the open order window that looked into the kitchen. “Hey Nikolai, I don’t pay you to sit and flirt! Get your scrawny ass back here and wash these dishes!”

With a snort, Cain got up and walked over to a cooler and grabbed two brown bottles. With a sharp ‘snik’ he popped off the caps with a bottle opener, and placed them down in front of the two men in the booth, purposely placing George’s in his blind spot. He spun on his heel and stomped off into the kitchen.

George looked over to Aleks, watching him play with the label on his beer. He looked gaunt, more so than the last time he saw him. The skin under his eyes looked dark and paper thin, his cheek bones more pronounced. It must have been his Ma’s influence, but all he wanted to do at that moment was to fill him full of good, hot food.

_But he’s still gorgeous_ , George’s mind supplied. He cleared his throat, “Did you know he worked here?”

Aleks nodded and looked up. “I stay with him and Abel sometimes. Abel is…he’s a very good person.” George didn’t miss the look of sadness on his face. He wasn’t sure how it interpret that and wasn’t sure how to ask, so he let it be.

A cacophony of pots and dishes being tossed around and banged together followed by muffled cursing echoed out of the kitchen and into the dining area. George looked up to see a glaring Cain, his dark beady eyes shooting daggers at them through the window. A cheerful wave from the larger fighter caused Cain to swear under his breath and walk off, presumably to go harass the cookware a bit more.

A chuckle bubbled up from Aleks' throat.  “I haven’t seen him this pissed in a while,” Aleks said.  “Abel is good for him. He seems to have calmed him down a bit.”

George took a swig of his cold beer and nodded, not missing the implication that maybe, _just maybe_ Aleks and Cain were no longer fucking and he could have Aleks all to himself.

The feeling of the chilled beverage moving down his throat and settling into his body gave George the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him for two whole weeks.

“Where have you been?” he blurted out. Aleks seemed to hesitate a second and George cut him off before he could speak. “I mean…” George scratched the back of his head nervously, fingers running over the strap of his eye patch, “…it wasn’t completely horrible was it? You seemed to enjoy yourself…” he trailed off and dropped his hand.

Aleks immediately sprung out of his hesitation and sat up in the seat, leaning closer to George over the table. “No! God, no.” He bit his lip and twirled the bottle in between his hands. “I just needed to think. About things. About what we did.”

George wanted to ask about what Aleks needed to think about, but at that moment Cain re-appeared and slid back into the booth next to Aleks. Cain was turning into the King of Interruptions tonight.

Ignoring George’s tired, annoyed sigh, Cain leaned in to talk to Aleks, but spoke loud enough for George to hear.

“You do know he beats people for a living, right?” Cain gave a haughty sniff, like he was any better than George. “I hear he gets off on it.”

With a solid thunk, George set his bottle down on the table. “I’m sitting right here you know.”

Aleks rolled his eyes.  “It’s not like that at all,” he said.  Light colored eyes flicked up to George and back to Cain.  Aleks leaned in conspiratorially and stage whispered, “He has a _huge_ cock.”

George had taken another swig of his beer, but choked on it mid-swallow. The bottle fell from his lips and he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, letting out a little cough.

Cain leaned back with a disgusted look on his face. “Myshonok, I don’t want to hear about numbnut’s junk. It's bad enough I had to put up with his ugly ass in the showers on the Sleipnir.”

“Seriously, do you need me to leave you two lovebirds alone?” George snapped. Irritation was starting to win out and George didn’t know how much longer he could hold back from strangling Cain.

Cain shot him a glare through too long bangs and then turned to Aleks, speaking in hushed Russian.

“Nik…” Aleks admonished and rattled off a reply in their native tongue.

“I’m going to take a leak,” he grumbled and pushed up out of the booth and walked briskly to the restroom.

In the safety of the empty one-person bathroom, George leaned on the sink and caught his reflection in the cracked mirror. It was jealousy, he knew, that made him want to punch Cain in his stupid nose and drag Aleks out of there. Just the thought of Cain fucking Aleks made his scar itch and he reached under his eye patch to rub it.

He shook his head at his reflected face and walked over to the one urinal in the room. As he relieved himself, he realized that that Aleks probably wanted to meet here for that very reason. It was a sign he had it bad, when he decided he really didn’t care about being manipulated by Aleks.

Business done and hands washed, George made to pull open the door when a small hand pushed it open from the other side. Aleks slipped in, making George take a step back. Deft hands locked the bathroom door and grabbed George’s sweater to slam him up against the door so quickly it took a minute to register in George’s mind.

Thin, cold lips, tasting faintly of beer, brushed themselves over George’s.  He sighed and relaxed into the kiss and brought his hands up to pry Aleks’ clenched fists off his sweater. They kissed slowly, languidly for a few more seconds before Aleks pulled back.

Lips and hands traveled over each others' bodies as Aleks mouth reached George’s neck, kissing his pulse point and inhaling a deep breath.

“You smell so good,” Aleks muttered, his tongue licking the salty skin. George mused about what he must smell like; a mix of cologne, soap, sweat, and the scent of the mill that never seemed to wash off.

“What--“ George got out before Aleks dropped to his knees and started to mouth George’s quickly hardening erection through his jeans. In that moment he decided that Aleks would be the death of him since he’d never gotten so hard so fast before. He was surprised he hadn’t lost consciousness from the blood loss from his brain to his dick.

This was most certainly an apology in George’s mind. An apology for bringing him here, for having him put up with Cain. As in the alley outside the bar, George wasn’t going to let it happen.

“No.  Aleks, get up.” He spoke sternly and surprised himself that it came out as steady as it did. Nevertheless, he didn’t move to stop Aleks.

Aleks ignored him in favor of undoing George’s buckle and unzipping his jeans. “It’s ok. I want to.” A slim hand reached inside and tugged down George’s boxers enough to bring out his straining erection.

A hissing noise escaped George’s clenched teeth. “I mean it, I don’t want you to think you need-“

Alex cut him off with a stern look from his kneeling position. He grabbed the waist band of George’s jeans and gave him a little shake. “George.”

His given name leaving those lips shut him up.

“I want to do this. Not because of _him_ and not because I think I _owe_ you something.” He didn’t need to clarify who ‘him’ was. Aleks face shifted from stern to something softer. “Now shut up and let me blow you.”

Chuckling as tension left his body, George brought a hand up and brushed Aleks’ bangs out of his eyes. “Sure thing, baby.”

A loud thunk echoed throughout the tiny room as the back of George’s head hit the metal door. His capacity to care if anyone outside in the diner overheard them was squashed by Aleks’ hot mouth encircling the head of his cock.

“Oh Jesus…” George dropped his head back down to see Aleks slowly move down George’s length, his lips stretched thin. He reached down and traced those lips with his thumb, the rest of his fingers softly caressing Aleks’ cheek.

“Baby, you look so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth,” George breathed.

Moans vibrated down George’s shaft. Aleks grabbed George’s hands, and placed them on his head. He then pulled back and then pushed back down, pressing down on George’s hands, giving a signal for what he wanted.

Hint taken, George held firmly with splayed fingers to Aleks’ head and slowly thrust forward. He took it slow, moving deeper each time, letting Aleks’ throat prepare for his full length. Convinced that Aleks was ready, he pressed forward while pulling Aleks’ head to him. Aleks’ nose buried into dark curls and his hands clutched at George’s thighs.

As George set a steady rhythm, Aleks’ lips and tongue pulling over his flesh, Aleks dropped his hands to undo his own pants and tug out his own hardening cock. Aleks curled his hand around himself and pumped in time with George’s thrusts, not once gagging from George’s thrusting.

A dark corner of his mind tried not to think too hard about how Aleks got that particular skill.

George could feel the cliff of his orgasm rushing forward and moaned, “Oh God, Aleks, baby…”

Light eyes flicked up to meet dark ones and George lost it under that intense stare. The combination of the desire in those eyes and those lips being penetrated by his rigid dick was too much.

“Hng…Fuck!” He pressed Aleks' head into his groin one more time and groaned as his come released into Aleks' mouth and down his throat.

Knees shaking and breath coming heavy, George dropped down and grabbed Aleks’ face between his trembling hands. Before Aleks had a chance to swallow, George shoved his tongue in his mouth and took some of his come back, the taste of himself in that perfect mouth almost making him hard again. This kiss was almost bruising, with both men pushing into it.

With a more steady hand, George took charge of Aleks’ cock and pumped him to the backdrop of their kissing.

“Ah, ah!” Aleks moaned breathily into his lover's mouth, as his brow creased and his mouth dropped open, and he came into George’s hand.

Once George’s heart rate got back down to an acceptable level and wasn’t threatening to leap out of his chest, he stood and grabbed some paper towels for himself and some extra and handed them to Aleks.  Aleks nodded his thanks, as he did the necessary clean up and both men put themselves back together.

“I want to do it again.” Aleks said frankly as he rose and threw away the paper towels.

“Uh, you’ll have to give me a minute…”

Alex snorted, “No, I want to do what we did the other night..,” he stepped up and placed his hands on George’s hips, pulling him closer, “…again.”

This is what George trudged down eight slushy blocks for. This is what he wanted to hear from Aleks, that he wanted another scene. Because if he couldn’t have Aleks’ heart, he could at least give him the dominance he needed.

“Of course, _boy_ ,” George punctuated the last word by wrapping his arms around Aleks and snapping him closer so that their chests were touching. His breath was warm at Aleks ear as he heatedly whispered, “What do you want from me?”

A full body shiver ran down Aleks lithe frame and he proceeded to tell George all he wanted done to him, for him, and how badly he wanted George to do it.

 


End file.
